Romeo y Julietha estilo holliwood
by Tsukiyomi Iza
Summary: Amu encuentra a Ikuto siendo besado por su prima, que pasara con ella. Dejara esto así o acaso se vengara de su novio. Pero ella no sabe que esta esperando a su pequeña hija Azula, entren y miren que pasa con esta pareja. Sobre todo abra Amuto XD


**Hola soy nueva en fanfiction jejeje espero les guste, déjenme review a ver que tal les pareció mi historia XD**

 **Los dejo leyendo la pequeña historia tengo mas por si quieren seguir leyendo** **avísenme ;D que lo disfruten**

 **Ni que fuera comida va XD jajaja va los dejo leer**

* * *

 **Rome & Julieta estilo Hollywood**

 **AMU POV**

-Cómo pudiste dime no lo entiendo –grite con todas mis fuerzas no me importaba si la gente me miraba, ya no tenía sentido nada en mi vida –te di todo lo que a nadie le di y que considerado fuiste porque me lo agradeciste engañándome, eres un estúpido –empecé a sollozar, lo mire y él no tenía ningún rastro de preocupación en su rostro me miraba como si no le importara los años que le dedique

-Ya terminaste –dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirándome indiferente –si ya lo hicisteis me voy –eso fue la gota que derramo el baso

-No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida –le di una cachetada y el me agarro la mano y me miro con odio –maldigo el día en que te conocí estúpido Montesco, solo arruinaste mi vida solo para eso llegaste a este mundo –

-Yo no te obligue a estar con migo –estaba apretando las mandíbula esta vez sí lo enoje pero ya no me importa

-Eres un estúpido, por tu culpa renuncie a mi carrera como cantante solo para estar cerca de ti pero no al niño no le vasto –me solté de su agarre y lo mire con dolor, odio, tristeza y melancolía –estaría tranquilo si me destrozaba por completo y ya lo viste me destrozaste por completo pero sabes solo una cosa te agradezco y sabes cuál es… a verme librado de ti. Prometo nunca volver aparecer en tu vida –me di la vuelta y corrí a cualquier lugar de este miserable mundo en donde no lo podré ver más, en donde me librare de su estúpido orgullo

Perdón por este alboroto no me he presentado, me llamo Amu Julieta Elizabeth Capuleto tengo 18 años, mi tez es blanca ojos ámbar y mi pelo me llega hasta la cintura y es de color rosado un raro color.

Llegue a las afueras de la cuidad y pare de golpe mirando donde una vez fue mi hogar y al parecer las lágrimas no paraban de salirme, estúpidas lágrimas, ya no quiero volver nunca a este lugar, todo porque a la única persona que yo amaba y le di todo lo que a nadie le di, y que recibí una apuñalara por la espalda y que me tirara a la basura como si nunca le importara

Con la persona que estaba "hablando" hace rato se llama Ikuto Francisco Romeo Montesco tez morena pelo y ojos azul zafiro 19 años, la persona a la que le di todo y como me lo agradeció, el muy considerado me engaño y me lo negó en mi cara unos minutos después que los vi y no hizo nada para explicarse se le notaba que me amaba pero ya no dejare que me vuelvan a engañar ya no, dejare este lugar y me iré a otro donde no habrá nada que me recuerde a mi pasado a lo que alguna vez fui, si es mejor viajare por el mundo, sé que no tengo dinero pero no lo necesito.

Seguí caminando por la carretera viendo pasar a carros y yo como un zombie en plena carretera me veo fatal que desgracia aunque sea me hubiera ido a bañar antes de emprender el viaje de mi nueva vida

Pero no, todo por intentar apartarme de ese, ese estúpido que arruino mi vida el primer día en que lo vi. No lo entiendo si no se hubiera acercado a mí desde un principio no hubiera hecho una escena como él lo dijo una vez, mejor olvidémoslo

-Oye a donde crees que vas –salte del susto y mire hacia atrás, había un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules tendría unos 20 años creo, me di la vuelta y seguí caminando –te estoy hablando _fresa –_ lo mire enojada

-Yo no me llamo _fresa_ para tu querido saber –dije ofendida, ese estúpido apodo me lo dijo ese miserable de Montesco

-Entonces puedo saber el nombre de la _fresa_ –dijo tranquilamente, no parece malo o un violador pero no quiero socializar con él. Seguí con mi camino –por favor como si te fuera hacer algo –me volví a dar la vuelta y camine hacia el hasta que quede enfrente de el

-Me llamo como me pusieron _jipi_ –el me miro con una ceja levantada

-Y cómo te llamas –

-Como me pusieron –me di la vuelta y seguí caminando

-Oye –dijo

-Si quieres saber cómo me llamo dime el tuyo primero –lo voltee a ver

-No hay problema –levanto los hombros y me extendió su mano –me llamo Gregorio, listo y el tuyo –suspire cansadamente y le estreche la mano

-Amu Julieta Elizabeth Capuleto, diría que es un gusto pero no es de mi estilo mentir –lo sote y seguí caminado

-Oye y adónde vas Julieta-san –se puso a la par mío

-Lejos de este lugar, y que ahí de ti –no es tan malo que digamos, seguimos caminando hasta que se oscureció y llegamos a un hotel de esos que ahí en la carretera me ofreció una habitación y no lo negué, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a cada quien su habitación. Paso una hora y no pude dormir asi que salí y me senté en una banca que estaba apartada de las habitaciones y de nuevo esas estúpida lágrimas me traicionaron cayendo por mis mejillas una tras otra

Recuerdo que lo único que hago cuando me siento así era cantar

 **(La canción es de Camila mientes)**

 _ **Tú llegaste a mi vida para encellarme tú**_

 _ **Supiste encenderme y luego apagarme Tú**_

 _ **Te hiciste indispensable para mí y, y**_

 _ **Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí**_

 _ **Si yo buscaba dolor lo conseguí**_

 _ **No eres la persona que pensé que creo que pedí**_

 _ **Mientes me ases daño y luego te arrepientes**_

No pude seguir cantando mi voz se quebró ya no podía seguir aguardando lo que sentía, yo lo amaba y aun lo amo no puedo creer que me allá mentido y no puedo odiarlo

-Bonita voz tienes Julieta-sama –dijo alguien enfrente de mí, lo mire y era Gregorio intente limpiarme las lágrimas pero seguían saliendo, él me agarro la mano y sonrió cariñosamente –no reprimas lo que sientes todos tienes derecho a llorar –me abrazo y me desahogue en su hombro todo el dolor que me causo Montesco esos recuerdos hermosos que tuve junto a él y volviendo al presente hacían que me doliera más

Después de un rato me pude calmar y me senté mirando las estrellas una costumbre que él me enseño otra lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla

-Gracias Gregori-kun –lo mire y él sonrió –como es que me encontraste –

-Estaba en mi habitación y no pude dormir, de pronto escuche una hermosa voz y la seguí y fue cuando te encontré –me estaba escuchando que vergüenza –tienes una hermosa voz no quieres ser cantante yo te puedo ayudar –

-Siendo honesta con tigo hace casi dos meses me eligieron para ser una cantante pero tuve que negarlo para estar cerca de la persona que yo amaba –sonreí con melancolía al recordarlo

-Puedes convertirte en una yo puedo ser tu mánayer –me extendió la mano y dude un poco, es nueva vida que venga que puedo perder ya nada. Le estreche la mano –juro que no te arrepentirás –

 **POV NORMAL**

Al siguiente día Ikuto se encamino a la casa de la familia Capuleto para hablar con Amu y explicarle lo que había pasado el día anterior pero cuando llego se llevó la sorpresa de que su quería Amu no aparecía desde ayer en la mañana

-No contesta su celular y sus amigas dicen que no la han visto desde ayer en la mañana y cuando hablaron fue cuando se disculpó por no ir a la piyamada que darían –dijo la madre de Amu llorando sentada en el sillón con las manos en la cara

Ikuto se quedó mudo no podía creer que las palabras que dijo ayer en la tarde fueran de verdad, algo en el corazón de Ikuto se rompió. Apareciendo el ultimo rostro de Amu uno lleno de lágrimas y dolor, el dolor que el causo por no explicarle antes ocasionando que los pedazos de él corazón roto se rompieran más

-dos meses después -

-Julieta-sama –gritaba un muchacho de pelo gris ojos celestes y tes morena de 19 años, corriendo hacia una habitación del hospital donde estaba una muchacha en estado de shock aun. Al llegar entro de golpe y se acercó a la pelirrosa jadeando del cansancio de salir corriendo desde barias cuadras **(NA: exactamente 5 cuadras)**

-Benvolio-kun –dijo Gregori-kun sentado en la silla enfrente de Amu –pensé que demorarías más –

-Que tiene Julieta-sama, porque no contesta –pregunto el mencionado con el ceño fruncido –que está enferma, tiene lesionado algo –

-No es para nada Benvolio-kun solamente le informaron que está embarazada –respondió sonriente y sereno

-¿¡QUÉ!? –grito.

" _Benvolio-kun guitarrista de la banda Kokoro, Amu y Gregori-kun lo encontraron una semana después que emprendieron sus nuevas vidas como cantante y mánayer. Vagando por las calles de Tokio, al siguiente día hicieron audiciones y él fue el único que las pudo pasar, convirtiéndose en el guitarrista de dicha banda. A Amu le fue un poco difícil llevarse bien con él las primeras semanas, ya que el siempre intentaba conquistarla o como decía Amu "acosarla", pero con el tiempo comprendió que Amu nunca le iba a hacer caso y mejor quedaron como amigos, ganándose el cariño de ella"_

-No grites que Amu todavía no ha reaccionado a la dicha noticia –dijo Gregori-kun poniéndose a leer el libro que tenía antes

Paso alrededor de diez minutos para que Amu reaccionara, Benvolio-kun y Gregori-kun se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de Amu lleno de lágrimas

-E…embarazada –repitió rompiendo en llanto impactando a ambos muchachos

-Julieta-sama que sucede –Benvolio camino hacia ella y toco su hombro, ella lo miro y lo abrazo llorando en su hombro hundiéndose en una infinita tristeza y recuerdos –Julieta-sama –susurro preocupado. Se preguntaran por que le dicen su segundo nombre, simple ella les pidió que no le dijeran el primero porque hacían que se pusiera triste, haciendo que recordara su doloroso pasado del cual estaba huyendo

Nunca les conto sobre su pasado o de lo que estaba huyendo lo único que sabían que era muy doloroso para ella y nunca les podría contar, lo único que les importaba era que ella estuviera feliz en el presente

Después de media hora Amu se calmó y se recostó en la camilla intentando dormir inútilmente, varias horas pasaron pero no pudo dormirse y no tenía que la distrajera ya que sus amigos o hermanos como les decía ella se habían ido ya, miro hacia la ventana y vio que había anochecido. Se paró y camino hacia la ventana mirando hacia la luna que brillaba con toda su intensidad y hermosura

Su semblante se puso triste y poso su mano es su vientre, aunque haya pasado barias horas aun no salía del shock, es cierto que un embarazo a esa edad y aun sin casarse era mal visto por la sociedad pero eso no le importaba a ella ya que ella si estaba casada con Montesco, aproximadamente hace siete meses se habían casado a escondida ya que pensaban que estar juntos era imposible porque sus padres jamás aceptaría su compromiso o su relación, pero ambos estaban equivocados ya que sus padres habían hecho un compromiso arreglado para ambos y se los iban a decir dos días después que ella se fue

Pero hay estaba ella casada con el corazón roto separada desde hace dos meses y esperando un hijo de la persona que odiaba o intentaba odiar cosa que era muy difícil, a pesar que la allá lastimado aun en su corazón estaba el

Recordando los días felices pasando con el hacían que se pusiera triste, a pesar que sus amigos siempre la mantenían ocupada para que ella no pudiera entristecerse por su pasado, en las noches lloraba en su balcón a la luz de la luna

Solo hubo una vez que si llorar enfrente de ellos y fue cuando les pidió favor nunca mencionar su primer nombre, el apodo fresa o su pasado. Desde ese día siempre era lleno de alegría pero en las noches era de amargura

Cansada de estar parada acerco la silla que estaba en la habitación y se sentó mirando la luna cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

 _ **Sueño**_

 _-Amu vamos tu puedes solo un poco más –gritaba una niña de pelo rubio amarrado en dos coletas –sino mi hermano se enojaría –la mencionada intento corres con la poca fuerza que tenia_

 _-Moo Ne-chan porque tenemos que subir esta colina es muy cansado –dijo la niña de pelo rosa que le llegaba hasta los hombros tendrían ambas como 10 o 11 años_

 _-Si quieres ver a mi hermano, no subirías la colina –se paró la pequeña rubia y la mire con duda_

 _-P…pues c…caro q…que n…no –salió a flote su actitud indiferente cosa que hizo reír a la pequeña rubia, corrió hacia la pequeña pelirosa y la jalo hacia arriba de la colina donde esperaba el hermano mayor con un semblante serio_

 _-Iku-chan –dijo la rubia soltando a la niña y corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano tirándosele enzima_

 _-Utau suéltame –intentaba luchar con la mencionada intentando quitársela de enzima, cuando la pelirosa llego con ellos se empezó a reír a carcajadas cayendo al piso y agarrándose el estómago –envés de reírte ayúdame –_

 _La pelirrosa se paró se puso seria y camino hacia los hermanos haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña para que se soltara de su hermano, cuando por fin logro que se zafara de niño se sentó un poco cansada_

 _-Eso es trampa –dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero –si Amu-chan esta celosa que se aguante –_

 _-Utau –grito la mencionada sonrojada y mirándola con odio, después solo se paró y camino hacia el gran árbol que estaba en esa colina –un día muy hermoso para ser mi cumpleaños –susurro para sí misma_

 _-Amu-chan –dijeron los dos al uniso haciendo que la mencionada los volteara a ver confundida_

 _-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo Utau entregándole un regalo y abrazándola con cariño_

 _-Feliz día –dijo Ikuto entregándole una pequeña caja de color blanco con un listón rosado, como el peli azul no estaba acostumbrado a afectos cariñosos no se movió de su lugar, pero en cambio Amu salto y lo abrazo haciendo que ambos caerán al piso, después se separaron quedando sentados en la grama_

 _-Gracias chicos son los mejores amigos –sonrió Amu con cariño haciendo que ambos la miraran sorprendido, con la imagen que presenciaron; Amu sentada y atrás ella el atardecer haciendo que ella se mirara como si hubiera caído del cielo_

 _Los padres de ambos no desaprovecharon y tomaron una foto de recuerdo_

 _ **Fin del sueño**_

-Julieta-sama –una enfermera entro a la habitación a las seis de la mañana y encontró a Amu durmiendo cerca de la ventana, se miraba muy pálida llamaron a enfermeros para recostarla en la cama y revisaron a ver si algo estaba mal con ella, pero solo tenía frio y un poco de fiebre por haberse quedado en la ventana

Trascurrió una semana en el hospital ya que el motivo por el que había llegado era porque se desmayó en pleno ensaño cuando practicaban para la nueva canción, mientras estuvo en el hospital pudo crear una canción de cuna obligando que los muchachos a estar siempre al pendiente con algo que ella quisiera. Cuando la termino todas las noches se paraba enfrente de la ventana y miraba el cielo cantando la canción que había creado para su bebe

 _ **(Canción Uchi e kaerou)**_

 _ **Kaze WA con o ku**_

 _ **Kumo de yuruku**_

 _ **Utsuroi yuuku toki yo**_

 _ **Tsubomi de Hana**_

 _ **Como yasumu wa**_

 _ **Kureyuku Daichi**_

Una noche un muchacho estaba pasando por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, tenía el pelo café y ojos verdes tenía 17 años. Al escuchar la canción le dio curiosidad y miro quien la cantaba, se quedó embobado al ver a Amu cantando bajo la luz de la luna

 _ **Megumi kureta o-hi-sama**_

 _ **Akaku Somari Shizumu yo**_

 _ **Yasashii yasashii**_

 _ **Yume wo Miru no ka na**_

 _ **Tori WA sora él**_

 _ **Mushi WA No se necesita**_

 _ **Dolor, dolor de no yo ieji**_

 _ **Ichibanboshi hikaatta**_

 _ **Naked se kaerou**_

 _ **Atatakai waga ya que**_

Al terminar Amu miro hacia la puerta

-Lo siento no quiera interrumpir –dijo el muchacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia de disculpas –pero no podía ignorar tal hermosa voz –

-Gracias puedo saber su nombre joven –dijo Amu caminando hacia su cama y recostándose en esta, invitando al joven a pasar y tomar haciendo en la silla que estaba a un lado de ella, solamente con un movimiento, el joven acepto y se sentó

 **AMU POV**

Por un momento me asusto el muchacho

-Me llamo Sansón Irie y tú –

-Amu Julieta Elizabeth Mon… Capuleto –casi por equivocación decía el apellido de Ikuto

-Dime porque está internada en el hospital, digo debe de ser tan grabe para que una hermosa señorita este aqui –me sonroje y Sansón-san me sonrió cálidamente y le correspondí la sonrisa

-Pues… hace una semana me desmaye en la mitad de un ensaño y cuando llegue aquí me dijeron que estaba embarazada –el me miro perplejo y me reí en voz baja

-Felicidades –cambio a uno cálido

-Gracias pero a decir verdad no me lo esperaba –respondí mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa melancólica –no esperaba tener un hijo de el –susurre para mí misma y mi mirada se volvió seria

-A de estar muy feliz tu esposo –me tense y baje la mirada tapando mis ojos con mi fleco, el me miro se asustó y preocupo por lo que dijo –lo ciento –

-No tienes nada de que disculparte después de todo él no sabe y espero que no sepa nunca –cambie mi estado de ánimo como pude –y tu porque estas en el hospital –

-Hace unos días sufrí un accidente y me latine mi brazo solo me vendaron la muñeca –me encello su mano y la tome delicadamente

-Debe dolerte –dije infantil mente, porque últimamente sale a flote más seguido que antes

-No mucho –dijo sonriendo

-Perdona es que últimamente…. –no me dejo continuar y contesto por mí que amable

-Cuando estas embarazada las hormonas cambien y también tu estado de ánimo –

Pasamos platicando un buen rato pero tuvo que despedir ya que era de noche y tenía que descansar. En la mañana siguiente como a eso de las diez de la mañana me visito de nuevo, a las once llegaron mi amigos y se miraban enojados con Sansón-san por estar con migo, pero al pasar los días se acostumbraron

Cuando por fin me dieron de alta, regrese a casa y miraba muy a menudo a Sansón-san en casa, un día mis amigos lo interrogaron y me entere de que tocaba la batería y el bajo, le pedí que formara nuestra banda y él no la rechazo.

Seis meses pasaron en los que estuvimos creando canciones y como no podía participar en los ensayos por mi embarazo solo podía verlos practicar, los primeras semanas Irie-kun se ponía muy atento cuando pedía un antojo, me convertí en su hermana mayor y lo consentía demasiado

-Julieta-sama todavía no –dijo Irie-kun asiendo un puchero

-No todavía no Irie-kun –dije sobándome mi estómago y sonriendo cariñosamente

-Pero es que quiero verla ya –se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el piso

-Que impaciente eres –dije pegándole en la cabeza no tan duro que digamos.

A pesar que ha pasado seis meses no puedo olvidarlo y ni siquiera me puedo enojar con él u odiarlo, simplemente yo lo amo a pesar que me dallo

-un año después -

-Julieta-sama –voltee a ver quién me llamaba, era Irie-kun, ha trascurrido un año desde que me aleje de mi hogar y empecé desde cero me ha ido de maravilla no me pude olvidar de Montesco, después de todo mi pequeña se parece mucho a él. Mis amigos Sansón, Benvolio y Gregorio querían saber quién era en padre pero yo nunca se los dije, ellos me cuidaron como si fuera su hermana menor, excepto Irie-kun porque yo a él lo trataba como si fuera mi hermano menor, nunca dejaba que nada me deprimiera y se encariñaron con mi hija

Los primeros meses me la pasaba llorando porque mi pequeña se parecía a Montesco. Pero nunca la odie al contrario ella era mi vida la razón por la que yo todavía seguía adelante

-Julieta-sama le estoy hablando –dijo otra vez Irie-kun, me reí por lo bajo

-Si Irie-kun –camine hacia el

-Estamos listos para el viaje –me agarro la mano y caminamos hacia el bus –eres muy despistada _fresita_ –me detuve de golpe y lo mire sorprendida, en estos años que estuve con él, él nunca me llamaron _fresita o fresa_ la única vez fue cuando conocí a Gregori-kun y nunca me lo volvió a decir. Una lágrima salió y tape con mi fleco mis ojos, me solté bruscamente y corrí hacia el bus llorando

-Qué pasa con Julieta-sama –oí decir a Gregori-kun preocupado, me recosté en la cama que había allí y abrace a mi pequeña que estaba despierta

-Pues yo nada Gregori-kun solo la fui a traer y empezó a llorar –dijo asustado

-Que le dijiste –

-Pues solo que era despistada _fresita_ –

-Tarado –dijo Benvolio enojado

-Pero yo no… -

-Irie-kun no quiero que la vuelvas a llamar asi –dijo Gregori-kun

-Bueno lo prometo no le diré despistada –oí como le dieron un golpe y me ríe tristemente

-Tonto no le digas _fresa o fresita_ –dijo Gregori-kun

Mire a mi pequeña y sus hermosos ojos zafiro sin lugar a duda eres hija de Montesco mi pequeño serafín

-Sabes pequeña te pareces a tu padre más de lo que creí –dije susurrándole con cariño mientras le sobaba la cabeza –eres mi vida eres la personita que hizo que no odiara a Montesco, a pesar que me daño yo lo amo igual que a ti, el día en que supe que vendrías al mundo me alegre como no tienes idea. Mi amado serafín –bostezo y empezó a cerrar los ojos, se durmió. La acompañe en su sueño

 **POV NORMAL**

Después de que esperaron un rato para que Julieta como la llamaban ellos, se durmiera o se calmara, se pusieron en marcha hacia el nuevo lugar donde darían su último concierto de la gira y seria en nueva Verona

-Gregori-kun, Julieta-sama se quedó durmiendo con la pequeña Hime-sama –dijo Benvolio sentándose a la par de Gregori-kun, el camino iba a ser muy largo después de todo

Después de varias semanas llenas de alegría llegaron a nueva Verona, fueron a despertar a Julieta y ella como siempre le dio una cachetada muy fuerte a Gregori-kun

-Que pasa –dijo bostezando

-Julieta-sama ya llegamos –dijo sobándome el cachete, ella lo miro y se río –que es tan gracioso enana –se burló, ella hizo un puchero, a pesar que era madre no dejaba de lado su forma infantil y eso causaba que el ambiente entre sus amigos siempre estuviera tranquilo

-Moo Gregori-kun no me digas enana, ogro –dijo cargando a la pequeña y caminando fuera del bus no antes de sacarle la lengua

 **AMU POV**

Después de bajar del bus mire mi antiguo hogar al que conocía como la palma de mi mano y a la cual prometí no volver, pero no puedo, igual tenia a mi familia en nueva Verona y no podía y no quería olvidarme de ellos

-Gregori-kun –dije y me voltee a verlo –iré a mi antiguo hogar necesito explicar algo –movió la cabeza afirmativamente y sonrió cariñosamente –me llevare a mi pequeño serafín –emprendí mi camino, espero y ellos estén donde antes. Camine media hora y llegue a mi meta, con miedo toque la puerta espero un rato y volví a tocar

-Si –dijo una muchacha asomándose era de pelo rubio y ojos violeta –en que pudo servirte –

-Esta la señora y el señor Capuleto –pregunte amablemente y sonriendo

-Ahorita se los llamo –serró la puerta y me di la vuelta, mire a mi pequeña y le tape ya que estaba durmiendo y asía un poco de frío y no quería que se enfermera. Oí que abrieron la puerta y me voltee lentamente, enfrente mío estaban mis padres, será que me reconocerán o no

-Julieta –dijo mi madre conteniendo el aire y mirándome sorprendida, creo que si me recuerdan

-Hola –dije cabizbaja

-Mi pequeña Julieta –dijo mi padre abrazándome, me asuste cuando vi que podían lastimar a mi niña y me aparte un poco –que pasa –lo oí dolido

-Perdona lo que pasa es que la podías lastimar –le destape un pedazo para que la vieron y se sorprendieron mucho –no fue porque no quisiera su abrazo –me miraron con sorpresa

-Pasa –apenas pudo decir mi madre y pase a la casa pero no me esperaba que estuviera Montesco ahí, me quede estética no me podía mover quería salir corriendo de nuevo y dejar todo atrás pero ya no podía tenía una hija una gran responsabilidad ya no era una muchacha de 19 años tenía que afrontar mi dolor aun fresco en mi corazón –Julieta explícame inmediatamente que pasa –trague pesadamente

-Puedo hablar con ustedes a solas por favor –dije seriamente, les pidieron que esperaran en la sala mientras que yo hablaba con ellos en mi antiguo cuarto

-Y bien –dijo mi padre un poco desorientado, me senté en mi cama y acosté a la pequeña en mi cama

-Prime que todo perdónenme por a verme ido –no los podía ver a la cara estaba un poco asustada –hace una hora llegue a nueva Verona para dar un concierto y quise hablar con ustedes antes del concierto y pedirles perdón por dejarlos sin ninguna explicación –empecé a llorar, estúpidas lágrimas

-Te perdonamos –dijo mi madre hincándose enfrente de mí y limpiándome las lágrimas –lo único que pedíamos era que estuvieras a salvo y que nada te pasara –

-Mamá –la abrace y solloce –nunca pensé en dejarlos, solo que no podía estar aquí porque, porque… -sentía un nudo en la garganta

-Tranquilízate –dijo mi padre sobándome la espalda, cuando ya lo estaba mi padre pregunto –y la niña de quien es –

-Pues –jugué con mis manos intentado poner las palabras correctas para explicarlo mejor –ella es su nieta –

-QUE –gritaron los dos haciendo que se despertara mi pequeña. Intente dormirla cosa que no funciono

-Ya la despertaron –dije cansadamente

-Explícame como que es tu hija –dijo mi padre enojado

-Bueno, como les dije ella es mi hija tiene un año y seis meses –explique

-Quien es el padre y como se llama la niña –dijo mi madre un poco calmada

-Pues se llama Azula Elizabeth Mon… Capuleto –la mire y sonreí. Por poco y lo estropeaba –y sobre el padre no quiero hablar sobre ello, no ahora por favor –mi voz se quebró y tape mis ojos con mi fleco

-Entiendo –dijeron los dos al uniso, mi ánimo cambio de repente

-Quienes son los invitados –intente cambiar el ambiente que se puso un poco pesado

-Son los Montesco los recuerdas cierto –como no si ahí estaba mi amado

-A lo lejos –respondí asiéndome la desinteresada, me invitaron a ir la sala, tuve que aceptar por cortesía pero si me aleje lo mas de él no quería tenerlo cerca

Pasaron las horas preguntándome como fue mi vida durante el año que no estuve en casa, notaba como él miraba a mi pequeña y me daba un poco de miedo de que supiera que es su hija

-Y dime Julieta-sama como se llama la pequeña –pregunto lady Montesco

-Se llama Azula Elizabeth Capuleto –por suerte pude encontrar un gorro de bebe en mi antiguo cuarto y se lo puse, escondiendo su pelo azulado

Mire la hora y me atrase demasiado, me disculpe y me tuve que ir despidiéndome con un hasta luego de parte mía y un hasta mañana de parte de ellos, seguí caminando hacia donde dormiría durante la semana que estuviéramos en nueva Verona

Es que a un no lo puedo creer que hacia él en mi casa y yo solo de verlo casi lloraba pero me tuve que aguantar pero almenos mis padres no están enojados con migo eso me alegra mucho

-Mi serafín, sabes hoy vi a tu querido padre cuando visitamos a los abuelos –la levante un poco para que me mirara y me di cuenta que se le había salido un mechón de pelo –ah como desearía que no se allá dado cuenta –

-Pues creo que si –salte del susto, y lentamente mire hacia atrás con miedo. Porque pensé que iba a tener un buen día –explícamelo Amu –

-No tengo nada que explicarte Montesco –dije mirándolo seriamente, el solo levanto una ceja –como te dije antes, no te quiero ver en mi vida hacía que te puedes ir no hay problema, y tampoco apareceré en la tuya –

-No me iré hasta que me digas como es que esa niña se parece a mí –apunto a la bebe y yo con un manotazo aparte su estúpido dedo, estaba enojada

-No tengo porque explicarte nada y no le digas esa niña que tiene nombre –infle mis cachetes y lo mire reprochando

-No has cambiado nada –se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí –porque te alejas yo no te voy hacer nada –lo mire enojada

-No, lo siento ya no confió en ti po… -no pude terminar porque él muy sínico me beso, casi me caigo por ese beso, había soñado que me volverá a besar pero nunca pensé que lo aria, se sentía lleno de amor, ternura y alegría, espera y porque lo hice, me separe de él y lo mire entre confundida y enojada

-Que ahora me vas a decir que no puedo besar a mi esposa –retrocedí de nuevo, el me miraba con burla y ternura

-No soy _tu_ esposa Montesco y te pediré que no lo vuelvas hacer –me di la vuelta y seguí caminando sin prestarle atención de que me seguía o no. Al llegar mire a Gregori-kun muy enojado

-Julieta-sama mire que hora son –camino hacia mí y me agarro el brazo y me empezó a jalar

-Moo Gregori-kun no me jales, es que no esperaba que mi madre se encariñara con Azu-chan –lo mire e hice un puchero

-Está bien por esta te lo perdono, a dentro que es hora de comer –me di la vuelta y Montesco estaba parado casi atrás mío. Suspire cansadamente

-Gregori-kun no te molestaría que invitara a un amigo –me arrepentí por lo que dije, Gregori-kun asistió y me di la vuelta para ver a Montesco –oye Romeo-san te gustaría comer con nosotros –el me miro un rato, no pude distinguir la cara que tenia

-Porque no, asi podre saber de quién es la niña o perdón Azu-chan –me dijo en el oído, me mordí el labio por su cercanía y su aroma

Pasamos a la casa que alquilamos por una semana, mire que Irie-kun y Benvolio-kun estaban caminando por la casa y cuando me vieron salieron corriendo y me abrazaron

-Moo Julieta-chan tardaste mucho y Gregori-chan nos trató mal –dijo Irie-kun haciendo un puchero, me reí

-Y también no quiso que comiéramos dulces –dijo Benvolio-kun llorando, me resbalo una gatita estilo anime

-Oigan –grite para llamar su atención me puse seria y luego hice un puchero –la única que se tiene que comportar como un niño soy yo –nos empezamos a reír y empezó de nuevo la discusión

 **POV Ikuto**

Después de buscar a Amu durante dos años hoy voy a su casa para ver si había señales de ella y cuando decidieron que ya no la buscáramos y rompieran el compromiso ella llega y pide hablar a solas con sus padres y al rato se va hablas y miro a la bebe que tenía en sus brazo no le podía quitar la mirada, ella tenía los ojos iguales que los míos y si no fuera que estuvo jugando con la gorra que tenía puesto no hubiera visto un mecho de pelo

Después de hablar con sus padres se tuvo que ir ya que estaba anocheciendo pero no dejaría que se fuera por segunda vez, sé que fui un estúpido al no seguirla aquella vez y me arrepiento

Detrás de ella iba cuando hoy que dijo algo que comprobaba mis sospechas y si esa niña era mi hija pero ella no quiso hablar del tema, la seguí y helos aquí viendo como discuten

-Parecen perros y gatos –dijo el hombre que estaba a la par mío –perdona me llamo Gregorio –me extendió la mano y se la estreche

-Romeo –volvimos a ver a los tres peleando, el tal Gregorio fue hacia ellos y le quito a la bebe a Amu y regreso. Mire a la niña con curiosidad

-Se parece a ti no _Montesco_ –dijo sonriendo, lo mire sorprendido y confundida –Julieta-sama habla entre sueños y repetía tu nombre por eso se cómo te llamas _Ikuto Francisco Romeo Montesco_ y se quién eres –me miro con frialdad pero luego la cambio y miro a la niña

-Puedes decirme de quien es la niña –

-Que no lo vez es tan obvio Montesco es tu hija –me tense y el me extendió a la bebe y la cargue, viéndola bien si se parece a mí sin contar el pelo y los ojos que es lo más obvio –Julieta-sama nunca quiso hablar de quien era el padre de Azu-chan siempre cambiaba de tema y o se iba enojada. Comprendimos que nunca te supero y a pesar que ha pasado un año aun te sigue amando –

-Porque no la llaman por su primer nombre –

-Porque nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos, que era el nombre que ella tanto odiaba aparte de su nombre no le gustaba que le llamáramos fresa o fresita porque siempre se ponía triste –mire a Amu y se miraba como si nunca me hubiera conocido

-Y pensar que la deje ir –mire a la niña con melancolía –me hubiese gustado mucho verte crecer Azu-chan –

-No sabias que estaba embaraza –dijo sorprendido yo negué débilmente –nunca te lo dijo, pensé que se había ido porque tú la rechazaste –

-Como la iba a rechazar después de todo ella era mi esposa –eleve en el aire a Azula y sonreí

-Como asi, déjame entenderte Julieta-sama es tu esposa –me reí por lo bajo y baje a Azu-chan

-Si exactamente llevamos un año con siete meses de casados –el palideció y miro hacia Amu

-Ella nunca lo menciono –me miro con curiosidad –podrías decirme cómo fue que se casaron ya que cuando la conocí apenas tenía 19 años –

-El dia de su cumpleaños le propuse matrimonio un mes después nos casamos a escondidas de nuestros padres ya que suponíamos que no nos dejarían, pero nuestro plan se fue abajo cuando la prima de Amu nos encontró cuando nos casábamos, Amu no lo sabe pero ella me amenazo con decirles a nuestros padres sobre la boda si no salía con ella por un año –

-Saliste con ella estando casado con Julieta-sama –moví la cabeza afirmativamente –porque no se lo contestes –

-Su prima me amenazó diciendo que si yo le contaba a Amu, ella aria sufrir a Amu durante un año o podría matarla –mi fleco tapo mis ojos –no quería que ella sufriera y el dia en que nos encontró yo estaba decidido a contarle todo a nuestro padres pero ella no me dejo explicarle, me grito me pego pero aun asi no hice nada para detenerla pensando que solo se iría para su casa pero me equivoque. Sus padres me dijeron que no la encontraron por ningún lado –

-La dejaste de buscar –negué con la cabeza y la mire estaba sonriendo y cuando me miro me saco la lengua y me sonrió cariñosamente

-Nunca deje de buscarla, hoy mismo nuestros padres hablaban de romper el compromiso que habían hecho cuando nosotros erramos niños pero ella llego –Amu camino hacia donde estaba y me extendió las manos para cargar a Azula se la di

-Es hora de comer –sonrió y camino creo que hacia la comida

-Deberías decirle ella lo comprenderá, pero ten por seguro que si le haces daño te arrepentirás –camino hacia donde fue Amu y lo seguí es estado de shock

-Romeo-kun siéntate allá –dijo Gregorio apuntando hacia donde estaba Amu. Cuando me senté ella me vio con ceño fruncido y luego sonrió

-Porque te dijo Romeo –susurro en mi oído

-Porque asi me llamo –dije con burla

-Tonto sé que asi te llamas pero tu primer nombre es Ikuto –se sentó cuando uno de los amigos de Amu nos sirvió la comida

-Celosa –respondí cuando se fue, ella me vio y rodo los ojos

-Ni te lo creas Montesco –empezó a darle de comer a Azula

 **POV NORMAL**

Mientras Ikuto miraba como le daban de comer a Azula en grupo miraba la escena unos con celos y otros con cariño

Miraban como debes en cuando Ikuto le limpiaba la boca y Amu sonreía pero no una como las que habían visto, esa sonrisa era nueva

Después de comer Ikuto le dijo a Amu que quería hablar con ella a solas provocando que Irie-kun y Benvolio-kun se pusieran celosos, enojados y con odio, ella los intento calmar y le dijo que si a Ikuto. Estando en el cuarto de Amu, Ikuto le explico lo que había pasado hace dos años y que en verdad lo lamentaba con todo el corazón jurando que no le hubiera hecho daño

Ikuto miro a Amu a los ojos y ella estaba llorando esto causo que a Ikuto le rompiera el corazón como años atrás, se disculpó por lo insensible que fue el último día que la vio y por no haber ido tras de ella después de la pelea, Amu se paró y se dirigió a la ventana aun llorando

-A pesar que han pasado dos años yo no puedo odiarte –lo volteo a ver con una mirada de resentimiento –maldije el día que te conocí sabiendo que esas palabras me lastimaban –su rostro cambio y puso a uno lleno de cariño y amor –a pesar que yo prometí nunca perdonarte, cuando supe que estaba esperando a Azula me alegre ese instante yo te perdone. Repitiéndome mil veces que pasara lo que pasara yo nunca te podía odiar al contrario te amaba más cada día que miraba a Azu-chan –suspiro y miro hacia la ventana de nuevo –recuestas que te dije que yo me expresaba cuando me sentía mal por medio de canciones –

-Si lo recuerdo –respondió Ikuto parándose y caminando hacia ella poniéndose a un lado y mirándola con dolor y tristeza

 _ **Tú llegaste a mi vida para encellarme tú**_

 _ **Supiste encenderme y luego apagarme Tú**_

 _ **Te hiciste indispensable para mí y, y**_

 _ **Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí**_

 _ **Si yo busque dolor lo conseguí**_

 _ **No eres la persona que pensé que creí que pedí**_

 _ **Mientes me ases daño y luego te arrepientes**_

 _ **Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes no me quedan ganas de sentir**_

 _ **Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**_

 _ **Busca tu camino en otra parte**_

 _ **Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_

 _ **Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti**_

Amu se dio la vuelta y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de melancolía, al ver eso Ikuto la abrazo prometiéndose a él mismo nunca volverla a lastimar

 _ **Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy**_

 _ **Sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy**_

 _ **Mire que despacio para ti y, y**_

 _ **Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí**_

 _ **Las cosas no suceden porque si**_

 _ **No eres la persona que pensé que creí que pedí**_

 _ **Mientes me ases daño y luego te arrepientes**_

 _ **Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes no me quedan ganas de sentir**_

 _ **Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**_

 _ **Busca tu camino en otra parte**_

 _ **Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_

 _ **Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti**_

 _ **Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**_

 _ **Busca tu camino en otra parte**_

 _ **Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_

 _ **Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti**_

-Yo en el pasado te la dedique cuando me fui de nueva Verona, pero ahora es diferente ya no pienso lo mismo –Amu lo abrazo y sollozo en su pecho –yo no quiero olvidarte no quiero… … … a pesar de todo lo que paso yo nunca pude odiarte. Irie-kun, Benvolio-kun y Gregori-kun siempre me asían sonreír pero cuando ellos no estaban lloraba, lloraba pidiendo estar a tu lado como lo estoy ahora –

-Perdóname –la abrazo un poco más fuerte –sufrí estos dos años que no estuviste, pidiendo que estuvieras a salvo que nada te hubiera pasado y culpándome por haber sido muy frio con tigo. Prometo que no te volveré a dañar –ella se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos. Ikuto se acercó acortando el poco espacio que tenían y besándola como siempre esperaba hacerlo cuando la viera, ella no rechazo el beso. Olvidándose por completo del tiempo y el lugar

-Julieta-sama –dijo Irie-kun del otro lado de la puerta, a siendo que rompieran el hermoso ambiente en el que estaban

" _Quien es tan estúpido para interrumpir"_ –pensó Ikuto enojado

-Que pasa –dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola, mirando que Azu-chan estaba llorando –ven ya, ya mi pequeño serafín tus tíos no te quieren –dijo maternalmente

" _Retiro lo dicho" –_ pensó Ikuto

-Julieta-sama recuerde que tiene que practicar la canción –Amu miro confundida a Irie-kun ya que miraba a Ikuto enojado, se dio la vuelta y se fue

-Que tiene el –dijo Ikuto apuntando hacia donde estaba antes Irie-kun

 **AMU POV**

Me pareció muy infantil de parte de Irie-kun tener celos de Ikuto

-No le prestes atención –bostece tenía mucho sueño, mire hacia el reloj y eran las nueve de la noche –Ikuto, ya es tarde quédate a dormir –me miro pícaramente y me sonroje, desvié la mirada, camino hacia mí me abrazo

-Me dormiré con tigo o en otro lugar –me susurro en el oído y me lo mordió

-Tonto no hagas eso –me intente apartar de él pero no pude –no tenemos otras habitaciones, asi que si te quedaras con migo –me abrazo más y me dio un beso en el cuello, me estremecí e intente soltarme de su agarre

-Porque huyes Amu- _koi_ –me quede quieta y lo voltee a ver, hice un puchero y él se río –está bien te soltare pero no por mucho –

-Hentai –grite asustando a Azu-chan, la calme. Como extrañaba a Ikuto y su forma de ser. Me soltó y le entregue a la bebe –cuídala mientras me cambio –

El asistió y me fui a buscar mi ropa para cambiarme, después de cambiarme salí sin hacer ruido y me gusto la escena que vi, como Ikuto le daba la mamila a Azula y la miraba con ternura y amor, como pude saque mi cámara de mi maleta y le tome una foto pero se me olvido quitarle el flash y me volteo a ver

-No lo hiciste –me dijo serio yo sonreí inocentemente, se me olvido que a él no le gusta las fotos

-Hacer que –dije inocentemente guardando la cámara atrás de mí

-Amu –dejo en la cama a Azu y camino hacia donde estaba retrocedí un paso e intento quitarme la cámara

-No, no quiero –intente con todo lo que podía alejarle la cámara pero di un paso en falso y caí al piso –es un recuerdo –se puso encima mío y no me dejo pararme

-Amu sabes que no me gustan las fotos, dame eso –me agarro un mano y me iba a agarrar lo otra pero tire un poco lejos la cámara

-Azu-chan ven –le dije con la mano, se bajó de la cama y gateo hacia donde estaba –tomo eso y no dejes que papi lo agarre si Azu-chan –gateo hacia donde estaba y la agarro. Ikuto intento pararse pero lo agarre con mis brazos rodeando su cuello

-Amu suéltame –me hizo cosquillas y yo lo solté se paró y yo también, me tire enzima de él haciendo que caerá de nuevo al piso y sentándome encima de el para que no se parara

-Azula sube a la cama –grite mirando a la bebe que apenas podía caminar –porque no dejas esa foto de recuerdo –suplique haciendo una cara tierna

-No –dijo indiferente y juguetón, se intentó levantar

-NO, NO QUIERO –grite, eso hizo que llamara la atención de mis compañeros y llegaran asustados y confundidos. Me miraron y me reí inocentemente, a escena que teníamos no era la adecuada. Ya que estaba recostada en Ikuto y este intentaba levantarme o alreves depende de cómo lo tomasen

-Que pasa aquí –por fin hablo Gregori-kun, me senté en Ikuto sin dejarlo pararse

-Es que Ikuto-kun no deja que guarde una foto suya –dije dramáticamente, mire a Ikuto y me miraba reprochando

-Y por eso tanto escándalo –dijo un poco irritado Irie-kun

-Es que a él no le gusta las fotos y yo quiero una –empecé a "llorar" –solo de recuerdo –Ikuto suspiro cansadamente

-Está bien no borrare la foto –lo mire con estrellitas en los ojos y sonreí

-Gracias –lo abrace aun estando en el piso y fui hacia donde estaba Azu-chan –ben serafín quiero ver la foto –ella gateo hacia mí y me lo dio, puse la foto y se la enseñe a todos, todos se quedaron mudos

-Bueno feliz noche –dijo Irie-kun yéndose seguido de Benvolio y por ultimo Gregori-kun, el cual cerró la puerta

-Bueno hora de dormir –puse la cámara en la mesita de noche y me acosté en la cama con Azu-chan, mire a Ikuto y él estaba viendo hacia la ventana –que no piensas dormir –

-Si pero dentro de un rato –camino hacia la ventana y se puso a ver la luna como siempre, sonreí cariñosamente

-Cuando te vengas a dormir ten cuidado de no despertar a Azula –me acomode en la cama que era lo suficientemente grande para los tres

-A que te refieres –me miro sin comprender

-Te estoy diciendo que dormirás con nosotras, no dejare que duermas en el piso además estamos casados –bostece y me acomode viendo que Azu ya estaba durmiendo –feliz noche cariño –

 **POV Ikuto**

No puedo creerlo, no me cabe en la cabeza que este con mi familia, me sorprendió mucho cuando Amu me dijo cariño extrañaba mucho abrazarla y hacerla reír. Mire por última vez la luna y me fui acostar mirando a las dos durmiendo pasivamente

-Como las amo –sobe la mejilla de Azula y ella se movió un poco, me dormí

 _ **(Canción Uchi e kaerou)**_

 _ **Kaze WA con o ku**_

 _ **Kumo de yuruku**_

 _ **Utsuroi yuuku toki yo**_

 _ **Tsubomi de Hana**_

 _ **Como yasumu wa**_

 _ **Kureyuku Daichi**_

Me levante al escuchar una canción y encontré a Amu arrullando a Azula bajo la luna, me acerque a ella y la abrace por detrás

 _ **Megumi kureta o-hi-sama**_

 _ **Akaku Somari Shizumu yo**_

 _ **Yasashii yasashii**_

 _ **Yume wo Miru no ka na**_

 _ **Tori WA sora él**_

 _ **Mushi WA No se necesita**_

 _ **Dolor, dolor de no yo ieji**_

 _ **Ichibanboshi hikaatta**_

 _ **Naked se kaerou**_

 _ **Atatakai waga ya que**_

Me miro y sonrió cariñosamente

-No puedes dormir –pregunte poniendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja

-Lo que pasa es que Azu-chan no podía dormir y siempre le canto para que se duerma –miro al cielo y sonrió

-Esa canción de quien es –

-Yo la cree para Azu-chan antes que naciera –

-Que tierna –le bese la mejilla, puse mi mentón en su hombro y mire a la bebe –no se ha dormido –

-Cuesta dormirla –cargue a la bebe

-Vuelve a cantar –ella miro sin comprender y luego hizo lo que le pedí

Arrulle a Azu mientras Amu cantaba y se durmió, cuando termino me miro sorprendido

-Como me cuesta dormirla y tú simplemente la cargaste –le agarro y la fue acostar en la cama y regreso a donde estaba abrazándome –como extrañe estar asi –

Nos quedamos un rato asi mirando la luna, recuerdo cuando ella me pregunto por qué miraba la luna

 _ **FLASH NEGRO**_

 _Estábamos sentados en la orilla de la playa una noche de luna llena mirando hacia las olas que reflejaba las estrellas_

 _-Ikuto porque miras las estrellas –mire a Amu que estaba sentada en una manta con una sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo_

 _-Es muy interesante y relajante –respondí mirándola y recostándome en la manta_

 _-Cómo es que siempre te miras las estrellas –me volteo a ver y se recostó en mi pecho mirándome_

 _-Cuando era muy pequeño mi padre siempre nos sacaban en la noche y tocaba el violín, nos relajaba y nos dormía –le sobe el pelo –y quiero que mi esposa también lo haga con migo –se sentó y se acercó para darme un beso –también cuando mi hermano vivía –_

 _-No sabía que tenías hermano –_

 _-Se llamaba Yoru tenía diez años cuando murió, e hizo que prometiera que siempre mirara la luna para no olvidarme de el –sonreí con melancolía mirando el cielo_

 _-Yo también honrare su lecho, desde hoy prometo mirar la luna y las estrellas –la mire y ella estaba mirando al mar –también acostumbrare a mis hijos en el futuro_

 **Fin del FLSH NEGRO**

-Bueno Ikuto-kun es hora de dormir –se soltó del abrazo y me galo hacia la cama, recostándose una a cada lado para que Azula quedara en medio y no se caerá

 **AMU POV**

Me levante muy temprano mire la hora y eran las seis de la mañana, que frustrante porque no dormí más, me senté en la cama y mire a Azula estaba recostada de lado con la mano en la cara de Ikuto el cual estaba dormido. No pude más y tome la cámara y le tome foto, claro que le quite el flash

-Bueno iré a preparar la comido –me pare y me fui a bañar después me aliste y baje a comprar la comida para preparar, iba hacer panqueques

Caminando de regreso me topé con alguien ocasionando que casi caerá ya que me agarro de la cintura y por el susto cerré los ojos

-Estas bien –abrí un ojo y me quede muda

-S…si –me pare y lo mire a la cara él sonrió-

-Yo Amu-chan –levantó la mano con el pulgar arriba

-K…Kukkai –lo abrace y sonreí –hace tiempo que no te veo –

-Lo mismo digo Amu-chan –seguimos caminando, platicamos en el trayecto, al llegar a la esquita él se paro

-Kukkai quieres comer con nosotros, no te he visto durante mucho tiempo –el acepto y nos fuimos a la casa, me puse a preparar la comida y en eso bajo Gregori-kun

-Yo Julieta-sama –dijo bostezando

-Buenos días Gregori-kun –respondí siguiendo con la comida –por cierto Kukkai él es Gregorio y Gregorio él es mi amigo de la infancia Kukai Souma –

-Mucho gusto –dijeron estrechándose la mano

-Yo Julieta-sama –dijo Irie-kun entrando como un zombi a la cocina

-Amu-chan –dijo Ikuto apareciendo con Azula en brazos y bostezando –Kukkai –Ikuto camino hacia él y estrecharon los puños

-Y la niña –pregunto Kukkai agarrándole la mano a Azula –se parece a ti Ikuto, y la madre quien es –

-Se llama Azula Elizabeth Montesco y es mi hija y de Amu –respondió Ikuto sonriendo, me di la vuelta y mire hacia otro lado sonrojada

-Como –dijo Benvolio entrando a la cocina –Julieta-sama es cierto eso –

Mientras cenábamos les tuve que contar que estaba casada con Ikuto y que si era su hijo y omitiendo la parte de la pelea que tuvimos antes de que desapareciera aparte Kukkai me pregunto sobre mi viaje y le conté todo lo que me paso en el viaje y a las personas que conocí

Trascurrió muy rápido los dos días para que el concierto diera su comienzo y me encontraba en el bus vistiéndome para salir, mi traje consistía en un pantalón apretado con una camiseta azul que tenía escrito "Love Kokoro" el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta unas gafas de sol puesta en mi cabeza botas negras con cinco cm de tacón, el collar que me regalo Ikuto años atrás que era como un candado con una flor hecha por corazones

-Julieta-sama en cinco minutos saldrá –dijo Gregori-kun, asentí con mi cabeza y él se fue, me maquille agarre el micrófono y me lo puse, era de esos que se ponían en la oreja y no necesitaba que lo agarran con la mano

Ya lista camine hacia afuera del bus encontrándome con Azula e Ikuto, le di un beso a Azula y sonreí

-Te vez muy bonita –dijo Ikuto sonriendo, me sonroje y sonreí cariñosamente, me acerque y le di un beso en los labios –buena suerte –susurro aun sin separarnos

-Sip –me separe y camine hacia el escenario, el último concierto iba a ser como mencione antes en Nueva Verona en el parque central al aire libre. Me detuve al sentir una mano en mi brazo y me voltee a ver quién era

-Amu-san –lo mire con los ojos abiertos y me sortee de un manotazo y lo mire con odio

-Tadase Colín –susurre enojada y mirándolo, como no olvidarlo era mi peor enemigo, porque simple siempre se metía en donde no lo llamaban y siempre intentaba acercarse a mí y se me declaraba cada vez que Ikuto no estaba y la última vez que lo vi fue cuando casi me mandaba al hospital por a verme empujado por un puente si no hubiera llegado Utau hubiera muerto siendo aplastada por un carro –que haces aquí –

-Venía a disculparme –estaba cabizbajo, bufe enojada y me di la vuelta

-No quiero tus disculpas, permiso tengo un concierto –camine hacia el escenario

 **POV NORMAL**

Mientras Amu daba su presentación Ikuto estaba tras bambalinas con Azula viendo como Amu empezaba a cantar la primera canción de apertura, sorprendiéndose por haberla escuchado antes y sin darse cuenta de que Amu era la que lo cantaba

-Bueno chicos esta canción se la dedico a todos mis fans –dijo Amu alzando las manos hacia arriba donde callo brillantina y empezó la canción

Ikuto no podía apartar la mirada de Amu, con las luces de fondo se miraba como si fuera un ángel, miro hacia otra parte y miro a Tadase Colín, su semblante cambio de repente intento no prestarle atención y no pudo. Camino hacia él

-Que haces aquí –pregunto Ikuto un poco irritado

-Lo mismo digo Montesco –respondió Colín con fastidio y burla

-Pues da la casualidad que estoy aquí esperando a mí esposa –respondió

-Tu esposa si pues –respondió burlescamente

-No me crees, pregúntale y veras que es cierto –respondí sonriendo

-Y como se tomara esto Amu si tienes una hija –

-Es de ella y mía –lo mire y se quedó mudo –si me disculpas tengo que irme, me fui a ver a Amu como cantaba y me gustaba mucho su voz

Cuando termino la canción se bajó del escenario y se fue a cambiar el vestuario, minutos después salió con un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas el pelo suelto rizado y con una tiara

-Bueno toca otro –dijo sonriendo y caminado hacia donde estaba cargando a Azula y abrazándola –siempre lo hago para tranquilizarme –me la dio y se fue no antes de darme un beso

-Quien conoce, DÍMELO –todos gritaron como respuesta

 **(CANCÍON DE ALEX CAMPOS DÍMELO)**

 **Dime una cosa, dime solo una**

 **Que las horas pasan y se han vuelto ya minutos**

 **El tiempo avanza y los sueños cambian**

 **Que los niños lloran, mientras otros la derrumban**

 **Dime una cosa, dime solo una**

 **Dime que sin Dios no parecemos sino difuntos**

 **Son como las olas que se lleva el viento**

 **Como aquella pluma que está perdida en el cuelo**

 **Dime una cosa, dime solo una**

 **Sé que no soy nada si tu amor no está en mi rumbo**

 **Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo,**

Mire como caminaba por todo el escenario y sonreía alegremente, al parecer le ha ido muy bien sin mí, fue egoísta el pedirle renunciar a ser cantante cuando se lo ofrecieron, pero no quería que se fuera de mi lado. Y veo que no hubiera sido egoísta, en este instante ella estuviera con migo y so se hubiera ido por años

Pero almenos sé que estaba a salvo y no le paso nada. Mire a Azula y estaba sonriendo y mirando a Amu, me hubiese gustado verla crecer, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta

Cuando termino de cantar, le siguió otra canción y otra hasta que volvió a bajar suspirando cansadamente

-Sí que es agotador pero divertido –camino de nuevo al camper paso los minutos y salió con una falda de vuelos y una camisa del color azul noche y el pelo recogido todo con solo si fleco u un mechón a un lado –bueno a trabajar –

-Suerte –dije riéndome, siempre era asi de infantil y cariñosa, nunca tenia rencor a alguien o guardaba odio, lo dejaba pasar a pesar que le doliera mucho recordarlo

-Siempre –camino al escenario –esta canción se la dedico a alguien muy importante para mí –me miro y sonrió melancólicamente

Empezó con el piano seguido del bajo y a continuación la batería

 **(Dejarte de amar)**

 **Juras que veras mi corazón cayendo a tierra** _ **(Amu)**_

 **Piensa que sin ti la soledad gano la guerra** _ **(Irie-kun)**_

 **Ganare toda la ciudad** _ **(Amu)**_

 **Antes de caer no me hundiré jamás** _ **(Irie-kun)**_

 **No voy a caminar hacia el abismo (** _ **Amu**_ **)**

 **No soy el mismo (** _ **Irie**_ **-** _ **kun**_ **)**

 **No soy el mismo (** _ **Amu**_ **)**

 **No soy el mismo (** _ **Irie**_ **-** _ **kun**_ **)**

Me quede mudo, y la mire con tristeza, asi que todavía no me logra perdonar después de todo ni yo mismo me perdono por haberla dejado ir ese día

 **Hoy te quiero perdonar y curarme con el tiempo (** _ **Amu**_ **)**

 **Escapar de aquí renunciar a ti (** _ **Irie**_ **-** _ **kun**_ **)**

 **Aceptar que no fuiste para mí (** _ **Amu**_ **)**

 **Quisiera continuar (** _ **Amu**_ **)**

 **Nunca haberte conocido pero aquí estas (** _ **Amu**_ **)**

 **Tengo que aceptar que me cuesta cambiar lo que siento y dejarte de amar (** _ **Amu**_ **)**

-Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy los espero mañana –dijo despidiéndose alegremente, entras que las personas gritaban y aplaudían. Bajo del escenario y cargo a Azula –bueno todo salió bien, es hora de comer –paso al lado mío sin siquiera mirarme, eso sí que dolió mucho

-Solo en eso piensas Julieta-sama en comer –dijo Gregorio caminado atrás de ella, Amu se paró y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-Bienes Ikuto –me extendió la mano, camine hacia ella y me agarro el brazo –que quieren comer, Gregori-kun pagara la comida –se rio cuando miro la expresión del mencionado

-Oye, porque no la pagas tú ya que tú eres la estrella –sonrió burlonamente, cargue a Azula y Amu se fue donde estaba Gregorio

-Si pero tú eres mi mánayer –y empezaron a alegar, seguí caminado mirando como peleaban infantilmente Amu y Gregorio

Mire hacia todas partes y mire que nos dirigíamos hacia un restaurant de lujo no me extraña pero las miradas de todas las personas sí, me intente alejar de todos y lo logre

Me costó un poco entrar al restaurant ya que todas querían entrar para ver a la famosa cantante del grupo Kokoro, por suerte que me dejaron entrar y fui a buscar una mesa un poco apartada de ellos, pedí que me trajeran una silla para bebé y me la dieron. Ordene comida para mí un puré de papa para Azula y leche con chocolate

-Oye porque te pusiste aquí, Ikuto –dijo Amu parándose enfrente de mi con las manos en la cintura y un puchero

-Porque no me dejarían comer tranquilo con tantos fans alrededor –dije poniendo mis codos en la mesa y apoyando mi cara en las manos

-Pero… … -me miro e inflo los cachetes enojada –tienes razón, pero hubieras avisado –

-Como si hubiera oportunidad hablar con personas alrededor tuyo –me defendí y le sonreí con burla

-Bueno, bueno ya me callo –se sentó enfrente de mi con los ojos serrados, después de un minuto los abrió con una sonrisa –como me escape, podría comer tranquila aquí con tigo –

-Si eso es lo que quieres adelante, pero –me miro confundida –si alguien viene a molestar te aseguro que me llevo a Azula a comer a otra parte –

-Baya –nos sirvieron de comer y empezamos a comer, Amu me conto como conoció a Gregorio y los demás, me conto que Azula todavía no ha hablado ni a dicho su primeras palabras y que su cumpleaños era el mismo día que el mío el cual me impacto de sobremanera

Después de comer Amu les mando un mensaje a los demás diciéndoles que estaríamos dando vueltas por el lugar y que llegaríamos tarde a la casa

-Y dime que has hecho estos dos años –la mire y suspire tristemente

-No mucho, termine mi carrera de músico y pensaba irme de este lugar –ella palideció y bajo la mirada

-Ya veo y a donde planeas ir –sonreí y mire a Azula la cual estaba durmiendo en mis brazos

-Planeaba irme lejos de este lugar para intentar olvidarme de todo lo que me ataba a Nueva Verona pero hay algo que me ata más de lo que me imaginaba –ella me miro sin ninguna expresión

-Podría saber cuál es –

-Clare pero creo que ellas se irán de nuevo a donde vivían antes de que vinieran –me pare cuando estaba enfrente del parque de cerezos –si no fuera porque tenían que dar un concierto nunca hubiera sabido que estaban bien o que tenía una hija –

-Estas diciendo que Azula y yo somos las personas que te atan a este lugar –parecía ofendida pero lo está malinterpretando todo

-No estoy diciendo que son un obstáculo, solo que ahora tengo un motivo para no irme y perder todo los recuerdos y momentos más hermosos de mi vida –me acerque a ella y la abrace como pude –no quiero perderlas, te perdí por dos años y me arrepentí el no haberte seguido ese día ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir –

-Ikuto –le agarre la mandíbula y le hice que me mirara, le di un beso que ella correspondió

-No pienso dejarlas ir nunca más –la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de eso

 **AMU POV**

Después de caminar por el parque regresamos a la casa, yo con la mirada triste ya que solo faltaba tres días para que me fuera de nuevo de Nueva Verona, preparamos la comida y después nos fuimos a dormir, Ikuto se despidió ya que no se podía quedar con migo porque Irie-kun y Benvolio-kun no dejaba

Paso los tres días y el día de la partida había llegado, no le conté acerca de cuándo me iba ya que paneaba irme sin decirle, ahora me encuentro empacando mis cosas y las de Azula

-Julieta-sama es hora de irnos –dijo Gregori-kun entrando y agarrando las maletas, camine hacia la cama donde estaba Azula durmiendo y la cargue –no le va a decir a Romeo-sama –lo mire y sonreí tristemente

-No –camine hacia afuera seguido de el –después de todo si yo no hubiera venido, el seguramente estuviera en otro lugar. No quiero interponerme en su vida –me subí al bus

-Pero… -

-Llévame a donde mis padre ahora –arranco sin ningún comentario hasta que llegue a la casa de mis padres, me baje y suspire decidida –espérenme aquí ya regreso –me lleve a Azula y llegamos a la puerta, nos atendió la ama de llaves y me hizo pasar, espera a mi madre en la sala

-Julieta-chan que pasa, algo malo a pasado –pregunto mi madre sentándose a la par mío yo la mire con melancolía

-Madre, me tengo que ir ya –se puso pálida y su rostro se puso entre triste y enojada –mi tempo en este lugar ya paso, solo venia para mi último concierto de la gira. Lo siento mucho de verdad pero mi vida ya está hecha allá en Tokio, no sé cuándo podré volver o me volverán a ver –

-No te puedes ir, Amu no –dijo agarrándome las manos –no quiero que te vayas, yo te quiero, todos te queremos. Tu padre se pondrá histérico si te vas, cuando desapareciste el cambio fue una persona distante y solitaria pero cuando te vio volvió a ser el de antes, él se puso triste cuando te fuiste –

-Lo ciento madre pero ya mi decisión fue tomada, solo vengo a despedirme –me pare y la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello –los extrañare a todos –se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y la ama de llaves fue a ver, regresando e informando que el joven Romeo estaba de visita

-Madre no quiero que Ikuto sepa que me iré por favor no le digas –le suplique ella me miro triste y excepto

-Romeo-kun y ese milagro que viene de visita –dijo mi madre sonriendo falsamente

-Pasaba de paso y quise venir a visitarlos pero no esperaba encontrarme con Amu –me sonrió y me fue a abrazar

-Solo venía a pasar un tiempo con mi madre, como no ha visto mucho a Azu-chan desde que vine –mentí mirando a mi madre la cual estaba un poco triste

-Que pasa Amu –mire a Ikuto el cual estaba serio –me estas mintiendo, además estas triste y el bus está enfrente de la casa –

-No quería decírtelo pero… pero… -no pude seguir mi mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, abrace un poco más a Azula como dándome valor –pero me tengo que ir ya –

-Como –Ikuto me levanto la mirada y se miraba dolido y triste –no dejare que se vayan, no quiero perderlas otra vez –

-Si yo no hubiera venido no sabrías que tenías una hija, no tienes el derecho de retenernos –dije con seriedad, mi madre me miro confundida y sorprendida

-Tengo todo el derecho de retenerlas, sois mi esposa y Azula es mi hija –me agarro de los hombros y me estaba lastimando por lo fuerte que me agarraba

-Hace un año que te dije que no aparecería en tu vida, y quiero cumplirla asi que no me quedare para serte la que te ate a este lugar. Puedes irte a donde se te place yo no te detendré ni Azula –me solté de su agarre dando un paso hacia atrás

-Ya te dije que fue un malentendido –suspiro para tranquilizarse

-Si pero yo no logro perdonarte –le grite dolida, el me miro sorprendido –no sabes cómo he intentado perdonarte pero no puedo, lo intente, el día en que me fui pude olivarte pero cuando supe que estaba esperando a Azula todo los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente de nuevo llenándome de dolor, Azula es la única persona que me hace recordarte, aparte de su físico –

-Estas diciendo que Azula es el problema –dije enojado

-Si porque ella se parece mucho a ti… –me calle al ver lo que acababa de decir

-No hay problema –me la quito y se alejó de mi –yo me encargare de cuidarla y asi no te acordaras de mí y podrás vivir tu vida tranquila –se encamino hacia la puerta y antes de salir se dio la vuelta –despide te de ella Azula –mire a Azula la cual me miraba con una sonrisa y las manos extendidas, pero yo no podía reaccionar todavía estaba en shock

Cuando ya no los vi caí de rodillas al suelo y lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla, mi madre me abrazo y llore en su hombro, mis compañeros me vieron ya que Ikuto había dejado la puerta abierta y ellos salieron corriendo a ver lo que pasaba se sorprendieron mucho cuando no encontraron a Azula con migo, les conté lo que paso y que también no era lo que quería decir, mi madre me consoló y no me regaño al saber que estaba casada con Ikuto y que era su hija

-Que haremos ahora Julieta-sama –dijo Irie-kun tristemente

-Irnos ya –me levante como zombi –ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar, lo ciento madre pero creo que no podré regresar nunca más –le di un beso en la frente

-No puedes dejar a Hime-sama –dijo Irie-kun, lo mire con una sonrisa melancólica –tú no eres la Amu que conocí –

-Irie –dijo Gregorio

-La Amu que conocí nunca hubiera dejado a su hija nunca, pensé que eras diferente pero me equivoque. Si me buscan estaré en el camper –se dirigió enojado

-No hay nada más que decir, ya todo fue resuelto –entre al camper y pase a la par de Irie el cual me miraba decepcionado, suspire tristemente y me encerré en mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama y llore por lo tonta que fui al haber dicho que Azula era una carga lo cual era mentira

Desde ese día yo me volví más madura y un poco distante, mi música siguió haciendo éxitos, pero todo eso ya no importaba aunque allá querido olvidarme de todo no podía siempre me venía a la mente Azula sonriendo, Irie cambio bastante ya no me hablaba mucho ni si quiera me miraba y si lo hacía era solo para mirarme tristemente, los demás me dejaron hacer lo que me dio la gana, hubo noches en las que me encontraban llorando y lamentándome por haber dejado a Azula y asi paso un año

-En Nueva Verona-

-Papá –gritaba una niña que apenas y podía hablar, caminado en un jardín junto a su tío de apenas tres años –papá jugas con migo –

-Como ha crecido no –dijo la abuela de la pequeña

-Sí y mucho –suspiro cansadamente y melancólicamente el padre de la infante

-La extrañas mucho verdad –dijo sonriendo la señora

-Como no se imagina –la pequeña llego con su padre el cual la cargo y la elevo por un rato y la volvió a bajar caminando hacia donde estaba su primo–me pregunto si estará bien –

-Sigues creyendo que regresara –miro a su nieta con melancolía –ella no entiende que es madre –

-Era muy joven, no estaba preparada para ser madre –miro al cielo –de seguro ha de estar pensando que es lo correcto y que no, ella volverá téngalo por seguro tarde o temprano volverá –

-Eso es lo que espero Romeo –lady Capuleto se adentró a la casa y fue a preparar la comida, mientras que Ikuto miraba a su niña la cual estaba creciendo muy rápido para su gusto. Había noticias sobre Amu pero solo por la tele, Ikuto se aseguró de decirle que su madre estaba viajando y que volvería pero que podría entender un infante

-Azu-chan ten cuidado –dijo pero acto seguido la niña se caño al pasto –te lo dije –

-Moo papá –dijo sentándose con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero

-" _Es tu viva imagen Amu cuando eras pequeña, se parece a ti y mucho_ " –pensó cargando a la niña –no te lastimases –

-Nop –dijo sonriendo, se adentraron los tres a la casa para poder comer

Después de comer fueron a la sala a ver un poco de Televisión, gracias a Ikuto que siempre le decía quién era su madre y la ponía a ver la tele cuando salía en algún programa o concierto

-Y dígame Julieta-san, tiene familia –pregunto el locutor del programa que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Amu, quien sonreía con melancolía

-Sí, si tengo familia, les mando saludes –dijo moviendo la mano en saludo –y espero que cumpla un feliz cumpleaños Azula –cuando mencionaron su nombre la niña se puso muy contenta y empezó a saltar en el sillón

-Y podría saber quién es Azula-san –volvió a preguntar el señor

-Pues es simple, Sasuke-san es mi pequeña hija –todos en el set y en la casa de Amu se pusieron en shock mientras que Amu sonreía con ternura

-Está casada –pregunto Sasuke un poco sorprendido

-Si desde hace dos años con siete meses –respondió con una sonrisa –pero el tema no es ese el que quiero hablar, hoy vine aquí para informarles que me estoy retirando, y estoy muy agradecida con todos por apoyarme desde que empecé pero ahora tengo que regresar con mi familia y no podría dejarlos –

-Eso sería un golpe muy duro para tus fans, segura que quieres dejar de ser cantante por tu familia –

-Si Sasuke-san, ya la perdí un vez y no quiero que vuelva a suceder –miro hacia donde estaba la cámara y sonrió tristemente –gracias por todo pero lamento decirles que me retiro daré un par de conciertos para mi despedida espero y no sea un problema y gracias por todo –termino el programa y empezó otro, Azula estaba muy feliz porque su madre le había deseado feliz cumpleaños en la televisión mientras los demás estaban todavía en shock

-En Tokio-

Después de que paso tres meses de la gira de despedida Amu estaba dando vueltas por todas partes trayendo y llevando cosas que posiblemente necesitaría

-Me tengo que ir –estaba arreglando todo lo que podía para estar lo más pronto posible en su hogar, el verdadero

-Quieres que te acompañemos –dijo Gregorio ayudándola a empacar

-Pero tiene que empacar –dijo Amu histérica, Gregorio solo sonrió

-Ya está hecho –

-Vámonos entonces –

Los cuatro empezaron a subir las cosas al camper y después ellos

 **AMU POV**

No puedo creer que allá dejado a mi pequeña, me he arrepentido todo este tiempo desde que la deje, espero podré encontrarlos a ambos

-Julieta-sama –dijo alguien en voz baja, voltee a ver y era Irie –puedo hablar con usted –moví la cabeza afirmativamente y él se sentó enfrente mío –quiero pedirle perdón por haberlo tratado mal este año que paso –

-Si no lo hubieras hecho no hubiera razonado más rápido Irie-kun –sonreí –además yo debería de haberme disculpado –

-Porque –

-Porque yo no estaba haciendo las cosas como debían de ser desde un principio –mire el collar que tenía la foto de Azula e Ikuto –me equivoque y ahora estoy pagando por eso –

-Julieta-sama –susurro con alegría reprimida

-Yo no puedo estar sin mi familia –lo mire –y los extraño mucho, como ustedes extrañan a Hime-sama –

-Como sabes –dijeron los tres al uniso

-Porque siempre que dejaba mi collar en la mesa los tres se ponían a verlo –le giño el ojo y se rio felizmente viendo poco sus compañeros se sonrojaban y seguían con lo suyo. Estuve en mi habitación mientras que llegábamos

Paso alrededor de dos días hasta que llegue a Nueva Verona, al llegar me hospede de nuevo en la casa que alquilamos hace un año

Salí a dar una vuelta ya que no podía descansar por los nervios que tenia de volver a ver a mi niña y a mi amado, llegue al parque y me fui a sentar en una banca mirando hacia arriba, después de un rato mire hacia enfrente, encontrándome con una niña de cabello azul jugando en la arena, me pare y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia ella, lo único que quiero es ver si es Azula

-Papi –dijo parándose y caminado apuras penas hacia donde estaba ¿Ikuto? El sonrió y la cargo elevándola en el cielo la niña se rio

-Es hora de regresar Azu-chan –la cargo y empezó a caminar a donde estaba una muchacha de pelo rubio hasta los hombros y mirada violácea –nos vamos –

-Sip nos vamos –se agarró de su brazo y empezaron a caminar, en ese instante mi corazón se detuvo y mi mundo se convirtió en ruinas. Mi mirada se perdió en el vacío

Regrese a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto llorando amargamente, Gregorio, Irie y Benvolio tocaron la puerta pero no recibieron respuesta de parte mía y no podría entrar ya que estaba cerrado con llave

-Julieta-sama abre la puerta –dijo Gregori-kun –que tienes, dime que es lo que está pasando –me pare y abrí la puerta, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas y llorando en su hombro

-Julieta-sama –dijeron Benvolio e Irie-kun al uniso

-Gregori –solloce –m…mi h…hija –

-Qué pasa con Hime-sama –dijo alarmado

-H…hoy l…los v…vi –

-Tranquilízate primero y hablamos después –

Después de varios minutos nos fuimos a la cocina donde les conté lo que vi y ellos me miraron preocupados y sorprendidos

-Julieta-sama no tiene que malinterpretar las cosas, primero tiene que saber si esta con ella o no –dijo Irie-kun –tiene que hablar con el –

-Si Julieta-sama –dijo Gregori-kun –tiene que hablar con el mañana –

-Y porque mañana –pregunte desconcertada

-Porque tienes que descansar Julieta-sama –dijeron los tres al uniso, sonreí y me fui a dormir esperando a mañana

 **POV Ikuto**

Después que fui al parque con Azu-chan y regresamos cuando mi hermana nos fue a traer ya que nos estábamos atrasando con las compras

Se hizo de noche y dormí a Azu-chan cosa que me costó mucho ya que Amu la había acostumbrado a dormir con una canción y de vez en cuando se despertaba en la mañana

En la mañana siguiente me fui a alistar las cosas de Azula, porque la madre de Amu iba a llevársela a comprar juguetes y ropa

-Azula ya estas lista –dije cargándola

-Sip papi –dijo sonriendo, y nos encaminamos hacia la casa de lady Capuleto la abuela de Azula

Al llegar Azula hizo que la bajara, caminado por la sala viendo sus juguetes

-Buenos días Rome-kun –dijo lady Capuleto sonriendo

-Buenos días Midori-chan –respondí

-Hola Azula-chan –camino hacia ella y la cargo –hora de irnos –

-Que tengan suerte –dije mientras que ella agarraba la pañalera

-Puedes quedarte aquí mientras que regresamos –ofreció saliendo –nos vemos mar tarde –

Me senté en el sofá viendo el techo con semblante triste, estando en una casa completamente sola y no tengo ganas de hacer nada, me levante

-Si alguien pregunta por mi díganle que estoy en mi casa –le dije a una sirvienta quien me hizo una reverencia y me fui a mi cada

La compre el día que Amu se fue, no deje que mi madre pusiera sirvientas ni nada por el estilo, yo me hice cargo de todo los que aceres de la casa y cocinaba de vez en cuando ya que la madre de Amu nos invitaba a comer casi siempre por no decir todos los días

Al llegar me fui a costar en el sofá y encendí el televisor

 **POV NORMAL**

Minutos después que Ikuto se fue a su casa Amu llego a la casa preguntando donde podría encontrar a Ikuto, una de las sirvientas le dio la dirección de la casa de Ikuto. Amu le agradeció y empezó la búsqueda de la casa que quedaba a unas dos cuadras de donde estaba la casa de su madre (la de los dos)

Cuando llego dudo mucho en tocar pero alfin pudo reunir valor y tocar la puerta

-Ya voy –dijo Ikuto parándose del sillón con sorna y caminando a la puerta

Amu estaba que se moría de los nervios, mientras Ikuto abrió la puerta quedándose de piedra al ver que Amu estaba cabizbaja, nadie decía nada y nadie se atrevía a hablar, el ambiente se puso tenso

-En que puedo servirle señorita –dijo Ikuto con indiferencia, como si nunca la hubiera visto " _Amu_ " pensó sorprendido

-Pues yo –intentaba hablar coherentemente, pero las palabras no le salían " _porque raños no puedo hablarle_ " pensó Amu irritada –vine a hablar con tigo, si se puede claro –

-Disculpe –respondió confundido " _eso no era lo que quería decir_ " –se lamentó Ikuto

-Ikuto-kun, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice… -no pudo seguir hablan porque Ikuto la jalo hacia la casa

-Quiero hablar en privacidad –la sentó en el sillón y la miro con atención pero sin emoción alguna –empieza –ordeno

-Pues como dije antes, perdónenme yo no tenía nada claro, tenía miedo de todo –dijo mirando sus manos que estaban temblando ligeramente –yo no quise decir nada de lo que dije estaba estresada, mi mente estaba en blanco y el enojo, la felicidad y recontamiento que tenía más el estrés me hicieron hablar cosas que no quiera –

-Pero, entonces porque nos dejaste ir después de haberlo dicho, hiciste lo contrario te fuiste –se defendió Ikuto, él sabía que estaba confundida y era aceptable pero quería ver que decía

-Estaba confundida, pero al pasar los días, semanas y hasta meses comprendí que lo que hizo estaba muy malo y me arrepiento por no estar por un año, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento y veo que ahora ya es muy tarde –lo miro con melancolía y ternura –ya hiciste tu familia y yo no tengo que hacer más aquí –se paro

-Amu esper… -no termino ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro una muchacha rubia, con mucha alegría y abrazo a Ikuto

-Ikuto-kun –dijo la muchacha, Amu al ver esto se puso más triste y empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero la muchacha la vio y dejo de abrazar a Ikuto para mirarla con atención –Amu –susurro sorprendido, la mencionada se paró y la miro confundida

-Disculpe la conozco –intento sonar cortes pero los celos están en cada palabra que decía

-No te acuerdas de mí –dijo yendo a abrazarla dejando más en shock a Amu –soy yo Utau –

-Utau –susurro la aludida, saliendo de inmediato del shock y correspondiendo el abrazo –Ne-chan hace cuanto no te veo –

-Siguen con lo de Ne-chan –dijo Utau separándose y haciendo un puchero –ustedes sí que nunca cambian –

-A que te refieres –dijeron los dos al uniso, los dos se miraron sorprendidos y luego voltearon a ver hacia otra parte, Amu sonrojada e Ikuto un poco sonrojado un poco visible

-A eso –se rio alegremente –pero bueno, solo venía a ver si Midori-chan ya se fue –

-De que ratos –respondió Ikuto

-Hay no –dijo dramáticamente Utau, le dio un beso a Ikuto en la mejilla y un abrazo a Amu –luego nos vemos hermano y Amu me cuentas después como te fue en tu carrera adiós –y se fue dejando a ambos atónitos, el primero en reaccionar fue Ikuto quien camino hacia Amu agarrándola de la barbilla y la cintura para poder besarla, dejándola más atónita que antes

Después de un rato separo sus labios y pego la frente a la de ella, mirándola con cariño

-No dejare que te vayas por tercera vez y esta vez sí es enserio Amu, aunque tenga que amárrate a la cama –dijo burlón y feliz –comprendo que estuvieras asi de confundida y por eso te deje ir para que reflexionaras y te tranquilizaras –

Al pasar las horas llego lady Capuleto junto con Azula, Amu cuando miro a Azula la cargo y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y desde ese día Amu se quedó en su verdadera casa, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Pero su carrera no se quedó ahí, recibió una invitación para cantar al alcalde y ella acepto gustosa, y empezó de nuevo su sueño pero esta vez con su familia, más unida de lo que ya era

 **Y colorín colorado este cuento ya se a acabado**


End file.
